


Indiscretion

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Kylo wants whatever Hux has.





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts).



Nothing made Mitaka extraordinary. 

He wasn’t bent on power or dedicated to the cause. His father had been a lieutenant in the Galactic Empire and he’d simply followed the first path laid in front of him. He had no ambition, which was what made him so appealing to Hux. Hux would fill his entire ship with bland obedient nobodies if he could. He invited Mitaka to his bed solely based off of his ambivalence about being there.

Kylo wanted him because he never passed up an opportunity to take something Hux wanted. 

Mitaka hadn’t been a particularly difficult thing to take. All Kylo had had to do was approach him in the shower, grabbing his hips and pushing him against the wall hard enough to bruise. There’d been a moment of fear, but as soon as Mitaka had felt Kylo’s hard cock and seen his expression he’d become compliant. He’d wrapped his legs around Kylo as he fucked into him, taking everything he was given with pleasure.

Kylo pushed into his mind and felt the simple pleasure of being fucked. Mitaka squirmed a bit whenever the door opened to admit an officer, but he’d relax again once they quickly departed. His mind wasn’t scheming about how to turn the situation to his advantage. Nor was he overly concerned about what would happen after Kylo took his pleasure. No, he was fine just being in the moment. Kylo could almost see what Hux saw in him. 

Kylo’s hips thrusted harder with each officer that entered, thinking about the way their whispered accounts would make it back to Hux. Even if they hadn’t there were cameras in the locker room, everything that happened on the ship got to Hux eventually. Kylo kept his eyes on the cameras as he finished inside of Mitaka, pushing the waves of his orgasm into Mitaka’s permeable mind, bringing him with him. He normally wouldn’t particularly care about the other man’s pleasure, but he wanted to give Hux something entertaining when he watched the video later. 

Of course the next day Hux didn’t react at all. His behavior throughout the day fell completely within the normal range. Each of his movements, motions, and words planned to carefully showcase his lack of being bothered. He didn’t hide his thoughts from Kylo though, knowing the other man would take them regardless. He let his disdain for Kylo’s ‘childishness’ seep through, but underneath it was a petty jealousy. Hux had no deep affection for Mitaka, but he had considered him his.

Hux as a child had never been allowed to have anything of his own. Kylo knew that to present he craved real ownership and control. But he was so skilled at burying those wants that even he seemed to not be aware of how thoroughly Kylo had upset him. 

That was fine, Kylo had fine-tuned his ability to get underneath Hux’s defenses.

The daily shift-change strategic meeting provided the perfect opportunity. They took place in the conference room attached to Hux’s personal office. Hux was always the last to leave any command meeting. It was some point of pride for him. Kylo thought it was trivial, however it could be useful.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, stay,” Kylo commanded as all of the officers rose and began to exit Hux’s briefing. Hux, still sitting, let out a breath but gave no other sign of hearing the command.

As soon as the door closed on the last officer Kylo approached Mitaka, running a hand through his hair before sharply pulling his head back. “I want your mouth,” he said.

Mitakas kept his gaze on Kylo, knowing better than to look away and glance at Hux. Kylo was pleased that the man seemed to be learning who was the more dangerous of his leaders. 

“You don’t have to worry. With beta-shift over the General won’t mind me borrowing you,” Kylo said.

“I do have several more meetings I have to schedule, but I can’t imagine this will last long,” Hux said blithely. He was still sitting, eyes on the pad he was scrolling through. 

“It won’t, you’re welcome to stay,” Kylo said.

“I rather thought that was the point. Whatever you’ve gotten into your head, you might as well get it out of your system now,” Hux said. His emotions a complex mix of anger, arousal, and defensiveness as Kylo agreed and pushed his pant down to his knees. He’d forgone his normal layers and harnesses today for greater accessibility. It was worth it to see the spots of red appear on Hux’s face as he gave up all pretense of work and turned to watch, expression purposefully bland. 

Mitaka was simply aroused. He was aware of the danger of the situation, but his adrenal glands would be shot if he reacted to every dangerous moment he found himself in. Instead he was leaning forward, hands helping Kylo push his tunic up and out of the way.

Kylo spread his thighs, letting the dark haired man settle between them. He’d debated how he wanted to use Mitaka in front of Hux. Hux seemed to dislike most aspects of sex. Hux would only ever allow someone to pleasure him with their hands. It had something to do with hygiene. Kylo thought he might appreciate a change of pace.

He’d pulled up every video he could find of times Hux had used someone for his pleasure outside of his heavily encrypted suite. It was more than he’d expected to find. All of them had Hux pushing someone up against a wall and guiding their hand down into his pants. Most happened in washrooms or droid closets. Easy to lock, but not secure and still recorded and on record for anyone with high enough clearance. Either Hux didn’t trust people in his space, or he enjoyed the idea of being watched.

He also seemed to enjoy watching. Feelings about cleanliness aside, Hux didn’t seem to care about the dirtiness of Kylo leaking precum all over Mitaka’s lips as he made a show of pushing against the man’s open wet mouth before pushing inside. Mitaka’s tongue moved slowly along the underside of his cock, pressing against him. His technique was just as adequate as everything else he did. It was satisfying, but what Kylo was focused on was the small movements of Hux’s hips as he adjusted his weight.

Kylo moaned, pushing deeper into Mitaka’s mouth. Mitaka took it as encouragement to use more tongue. Kylo didn’t keep his pleasure to himself, allowing the wet hot heat of his pleasure to seep from his body and mind into the two other men in the room. He also sought out their own pleasure. Mitaka’s was easy and open. Hux’s dark, tainted with doubt and annoyance. Kylo focused in on Hux’s as he tangled his fingers back into Mitaka’s dark hair.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded. Mitaka obeyed immediately, though it was clear that he wasn't the only focus of the command. Hux wasn’t one to follow orders without resistance. His body and mind were bursting with defiance as he pulled down his pants just enough to reveal his hard cock. Kylo could feel the challenge coming from him.

Kylo knew others had commented and mocked Hux’s small size. It wasn’t a sentiment Kylo shared. Hux wasn’t much smaller than average, but nestled between soft pale freckled thighs and sharp red hair his pink cock locked more pretty than intimidating. Kylo had no shame in acknowledging that he’d frozen the frame more than once to focus in on Hux’s cock, picturing being the one who was allowed to taste it.

Hux exhaled as he took himself in his loose grip. His arm moved up and down slowly, sometimes twisting his delicate wrist .Watching him had always tested Kylo’s patience. When Kylo took himself in hand his grip was firm, his pace was brutal, and he met his objective quickly.

Hux touched himself almost absentmindedly. Hux didn’t seem to feel the rush of need that arousal brought. He had no more sense of urgency than one working out a kink in their shoulder. Kylo usually finished before the videos were over, having to either speed through the slow paced exploration, or return to watch the climax of the video after he’d had time to recover. 

He didn’t have any more patience today. Kylo sent a harsh wave of pleasure as he thrust his hips and began to more earnestly fuck Mitaka’s throat. Mitaka’s breath was wet and harsh whenever he pulled out. He just kneeled there though, taking what he was given. 

Kylo’s mind seeked out Hux’s, pushing in easily past its hazy defenses. Hux’s focus was entirely on Kylo’s hand, his mind replacing the dark hair with red hair. Kylo’s attention was torn between the real feeling of Mitaka’s mouth, and the vividly imagined feeling of one of his hand’s in Hux’s hair as the other wrapped around his small pink cock, gently massaging it. It was an easy trick to pull Hux’s hair with the force, replicating the exact feeling of his own fingers.

Hux gasped, but his pace remained leisurely. Another time Kylo would test himself to prove he could last as long as Hux, but today was not that day. He let himself get lost in the feeling of wet heat on his cock, shoving in again, and again until he felt his release approaching. His mind reached out, pulling Mitaka an Hux into him right before he orgasmed. The echo of their pleasure increasing his own. 

It took Kylo long moments to disentangle himself from the other men’s minds. Hux’s was a labyrinth, but Mitaka’s was a steady bridge, leading him back into himself. Kylo ignored Mitaka’s heavy heaving as he opened his eyes and met Hux’s gaze. Hux looked away as he pulled out a disinfectant wipe from his pants. He cleaned his cock and his hand before tucking himself back away.

“If that’s all,’ Hux said coldly as he reached over to the garbage chute to get rid of the evidence of his indiscretion. 

Despite what Hux thought, Kylo was able to play a long game. “For now, come on Mitaka,” Kylo said, grabbing the other man by the arm and pulling him up. Now that Kylo had him, he decided he'd keep Mitaka. Hux would have to come and take him back himself. Kylo was looking forward to it. 


End file.
